Such a vessel is known from the prior art, i.e. a vessel having an aft foil for influencing the trim condition of the vessel. This is especially important in higher speed ranges.
A disadvantage of the known vessel is that the aft foil adds to the total drag of the vessel or at least does not develop a forward-directed propulsion force.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vessel with an aft foil, wherein the aft foil develops a forward-directed propulsion force.